7 Demons
by Jin Akuma
Summary: This is my Fanfic "7 demons". The 7 demons appear for the first time in chapter 4 or 5, maybe even 6.
1. Thats Him

Chapter 1:That's him

Italy...  
Venice...  
Dante Vale's house...

Lok: huh? What? Were am I? Is this a dream?

?:Go to hell Ragnarok! Fight with fury, WOLF KNIGHT!

Ragnarok: Hah! Is that all you got!

Lok: What is that? Who are the the people fighting?

?:Lok? Lok! Wake up!

Lok:huh? W-w-what...? Sophie? What why did you wake me up like that?

Sophie:Sorry. Haha... Could not help myself.

While Sophie and Cherit were laughing, Lok looked worried.

Sophie: Lok? Is everything all right?

Lok: Yeah. I just had some kind of strange dream about two seekers fighting.

Dante: Hmm? Well anyway we got work to do. You will tell us later.

Zhalia:Well lets get to it than!

Romania...  
Castle of Vlad Dracul...

?:God damn it! Were the hell is it hiding?

A unknown man was walking in the castle of Vlad Dracul, searching for had short black hair, brown eyes, black t-shirt with a pumpkin, blue pants and green skater shoes on, He was wearing a amulet around his neck.  
He was searching the lowest parts. The chambers. When out of nowhere he was attacked by something from the shadows.

?:Honorguard! Ugh... That was close. What happened? Who attacked me?

Than out of nowhere a green colored Antedeluvian attacked again from the shadows!

?: What? Guggenheim told me that Antedaluvian was taken by Dante Vale and his team?

The unknown man took his holotome to check.

?:Holotome check that titan!

(Holotone) No titan found!

?: What? Than its not Antedeluvian! Must be a trap set up by Vlad if his amulets get taken. But why put um a trap to activate if his amulets get taken? Maybe he has something hiding that is more of value than his amulets?

While the unknown man was attacked by the trap he used a spell to escape.

?:Darkfog! Now is my chance to get away!

2 hour's later...

?:God damn! The only thing i found are some documents! Tch! I should report to the Foundation.

While on his way out he saw something shinny in a corner of a room.

?: Huh? What is this? A amulet? Well lets have a look.

(Holotone) Brahe  
Attack: 6  
Defense: 3  
Type:Litho-Titan Warrior  
Size:Large  
Special Ability:Stone Grip

?:Oh. Brahe. I heard about him. They told me some freak of the Organization made him from a Metagolem. I think hes name was Klain or Klaus, something like that. Well I should go report.

1 hour later in a hotel...

?:Holotone connect to Guggenheim.

Guggenheim: Yes? Oh! Jin! How are you doing.

The name of the unknown man was told. Its Jin.

Jin: Well not really the best I could. But its not so bad.

Guggenheim: Oh what happened.

15 minutes after Jin's story...

Guggenheim: Well many thing's happened.

Jin: Sorry I didnt find anything special.

Guggenheim: Well no problem. At least you got some notes in codes and a new Titan.

Jin: I guess so. So what should i do with him. Can i bond with him or should I send him to a Safehouse.

Guggenheim: Send him for now. When our people are done with him I will send him back to you.

Jin:Ok. Well... bye than.

Guggenheim: Wait!

Jin:What?

Guggenheim:What do you say about...

Italy...  
Venice...  
Dante Vale's house...

Zhalia: Finally! What a boring mission.

Dante: Well, a mission is a mission.

Cherit: Right. So Lok my boy tell us now about that dream.

10 minutes after Lok's story...

Everyone: Hm?

Cherit: How did the two look like.

Lok: Well one was masked so I dont know how he looked like but his name was Ragnarok. An the other one was like...

At that time Guggenheim called.

Dante: Wait a second Lok. Dante here.

Guggenheim: Dante, Lok, Sophie and Zhalia... Could you do something for me.

Lok: Sure.

Guggenheim: A Seeker was given a vacation for a week. He is coming to Venice. Could you show him around.

Zhalia: What? Why?

Guggenheim: Hes new at this and he just did a hard job. So please.

Dante: Why not. Could be fun.

Sophie: Yeah. So whats his name?

Guggenheim: Jin Akuma. Hes flight should lend by tomorrow. Hes coming from Belgium.

Dante: Was there his mission?

Guggenheim: No. It was in Vlads Castle.

Zhalia:Oh. Well fine. If Dante and Lok say its ok.

Guggenheim: Thanks. He should be at the airport at around 1 PM. You will notice him by a t-shirt his mostly wearing. A black with a scary Halloween pumpkin on it.

Dante: Ok. Well team it appears we will get a guest.

The next day at the airport...

Lok: Black with pumpkin... black... pumpkin. Ah, there! What? T-t-that is!

Cherit: *whispering* what wrong Lok?

Lok: That's the guy from my dream!

Sophie: What!

Dante: Well i guess we should go get him.

Zhalia: That's kind of weird.

Dante: We will thing about that later. Jin! Here!

To Be Continued...


	2. A hard first day and a new mission

Chapter 2: A hard first day and a new mission

Venice Airport...

Jin: Huh? What?

Dante: Hi. I'm Dante Vale, and this is the team. Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill and Zhalia Moon.

Jin. Oh! Your the operatives that will play my tour guide.

Zhalia: Who's a tour guide?

Lok: Calm down Zhalia.

Zhalia: Hm!

Dante: So lets go to my house there is someone more I would like you to meet.

Dante Vale's house...

Dante: This is Cherit.

Cherit: Well nice to meat you boy.

Jin:... Yeah. I guess so. Wait. Your a titan! How the hell can you talk?

Cherit: That's a long story.

2 hours later...

Sophie: Well, me and Lok have to go study for a exam next week.

Lok: Oh yeah! Maaaan,I hate art history.

Sophie: No other way out. Lets go.

Lok: Fine, fine.

30 minutes after Sophie and Lok left...

Jin: Well i guess I will go look around a little.

Dante: Want me to show you around a little?

Jin: No thanks. But I would like Cherit to come with me. I would like to learn more about him.

Cherit: Sure. But we have to watch, not to be seen by other, non seeker humans.

Jin: Cool, lets go.

Zhalia: Before you go. I would like to ask you something.

Jin: I'm all ear.

Zhalia: Your only 16. How come your a alone working seeker and not someone who goes to normal school.

Jin: Oh, I'm not alone. I got my titan with me and i never went to normal school. I was teached from since I could walk to be a seeker. But I don't like to talk about my past. Well I will be off.

2 hours after at a quiet place...

Jin: OK Cherit, can you tell me now your story.

Cherit: Sure my boy.

20 minutes after Cherit's story...

Jin: Whoa...! You really are cool.

Cherit: Thanks. We should go back now. Its getting late now.

Jin: Yeah. I guess your right.

At that moment a Redcap jumpet in front of Jin and Cherit.

Jin: What the? A redcap? Were did it come from.

Cherit: I don't know.

man: You there! Hand over you money or my beast will eat you.

Jin: Huh? My wallet? Your not a seeker?

man: A what?

Jin: Just like i though! Fight with fury! WOLF KNIGHT!

man: What the hell!

Jin: Boltflare!

A magical fire came out and hit the man. The flew to a wall and could not get Knight beat Redcap

Man: What the hell are you?

Jin: Dose not matter. You want remember it at all.

man: what? Wh...

Jin: Simplemind! Now forget all about titans and your little beast over there.

Jin snapped the fingers and the man fell asleep.

Cherit: Oh, you can use simplemind?

Jin: Yeah. Now were is that Titan? Oh there!

Jin Takes the Redcap amulet and puts it in his pocket.

Cherit: We should tell this to Dante and the rest and report to Gunggenheim.

Jin: Yeah, we should. But I wonder why he had a amulet with him and didn't even know what it was?

Cherit: Who knows? Maybe hi found it and bonded with him not knowing what he was doing.

At Dantes house...

Jin: Oh its locked. Good Dante give me a key.

Cherit: Yeah.

Jin: Huh? No one is home? Well , I should tell this to Guggenheim now.

Jin called Guggenheim and told him bout what was shocked.

Jin: I just could believe my own eyes.

Guggenheim: I wonder how he got it?

At that time the door opened and Dante with Zhalian, Sophie and Lok came in.

Dante: Oh Guggenheim. You got a mission for us?

Guggenheim: No, I was talking to Jin. He called me.

Lok: Why?

Cherit: Sit down. We will tell you.

Jin, Cherit told them what happened, and Jin showed the amulet of Redcap. Dante, Zhalia, Sophie and Lok were shocked.

Zhalia: This is unbeliveble.

Guggenheim: Well I dont know how it happened, but I'm happy its over.

Sophie: But what if there are more like that out there?

Guggenheim: You have a point. I will send a message to all operatives around the world to watch for such people. I'm hope that was the only case.

Lok: Me too.

Guggenheim: Well what happened happened. We cant change the past. I will be going then. I will call you if I have a mission for you guys.

Dante: OK. See you later.

Later that day...

Lok: Jin, we should stop training now... your on vacation. Already forgotten?

Jin: No, of course I didn't. I just don't want to go out of shape.

Lok: Well, anyway, we should stop for now.

Jin: Yeah.

4 Days later in Jin's room...

Jin: Holotone, connect to Guggenheim.

Guggenheim: Huh? Jin? Hi there. What can I do for you?

Jin: I would like to stop the vacation and go on a mission.

Guggenheim:... Well fine by me. But why? You got still 2 or 3 days left?

Jin: I just don't feel right doing vacation after what happened here in Venice 4 days ago.

Guggenheim: Well OK. I do have a mission.

Jin: Really! Thanks!

A few hours later...

Jin: OK, everything is packed.

At that moment Sophie and Lok entered Jin's room.

Sophie: Jin? Why are you packing?

Jin: I asked Guggenheim for a mission. My train is going in a few hours.

Lok: Hm? What kind of mission.

Jin: To find a amulet.

Lok: Cool. We didn't get any good missions in a while. Mind if we went with you?

Jin: Well fine by me... but what about Dante and Zhalia?

Sophie: We will ask then too of course.

1 hour later...

Dante: Sure, why not. We didn't get anything hard to do in the last few days.

Zhalia: Well if Dante is going, then I am too.

Jin: Cool, thanks.

Dante: So your the leader in this mission. So whats the mission?

Everyone set down and Jin activated the Holotone. Holotone activated and showed a titan.

(Holotone) Wildheart

Attack: 4

Defense: 4

Type: Meso-Titan Warrior

Special Ability: Boomerang throw

Lok: Huh? I have never seen such a titan.

Zhalia: I have once, but only heard about him, hes a strong and rare titan. They are really wild and hard to control.

Jin: Yup! That's why the mission is only to get it to a Huntik safe house. But many black marked seekers will be after it. They already are looking for it said Guggenheim.

Sophie: Already!

Jin: Yes. That is why we have to hurry.

Cherit: But what if we get there first but get it stolen from us?

Jin: I thought abut that, so don't worry.

Cherit: OK. If you say so Jin.

Jin: Well seekers we have a mission. Retrieve the titan Wildheart, and bring him to a Huntik safehouse.

The holotne made a mission card with a forest as a picture and Jin put it in his pocked.

2 hours later at the airport...

Lok: Were are we going anyway?

Jin: The Taiga forest!

Lok: Taiga forest?

Zhalia: That's the largest forest on earth. What country?

Jin: Sweden!

Sophie: Did you not said that we are going with a train.

Jin:Yeah but Guggenheim offered us a Foundation private airplane.

Lok: Oh, alright than.

To be Continued...


	3. Forest fight

Chapter 3: Forest fight  
2 Days later...  
Sweden...  
Taiga Forest...

Sophie: Lok, this is the last time you try to fly! Because of you we took 2 days to get here!

Lok: I said im sorry.

Zhalia: No more airplane looping's. I'm still feeling dizzy.

Dante: Well he did a good one for his first time flying.

Jin: Hahaha... Yeah. It was fun.

Sophie: Ugh! Whatever!

A few hours later in the middle of the forest they were searching when out of no were a augerfrost hit Jin.

Jin: Ugh! What the hell.

Dante: Jin, you OK?

Jin: Yeah. I think I'm ok. Everfight!

Sophie: were did it come from?

Zhalia: There! Up in the trees!

Everyone looked up into the trees and saw 6 or 7 people standing on trees ready to attack at any time.

Jin: Well i guess we met are enemy's of the day. Protect, FREELANCER!

Dante: Come out and play, CALIBAN!

Lok: Go, FREELANCER!

Sophie: Go, ICARUS!¨

Zhalia: Fight for you lady, KILTHANE!

3 man: REDCAP!

4 man:MINDRONE!

They though for 5 took out 2 seekers. Lok and Sophie took out 2 man and the titans and Zhalia and Dante the rest 3 man. Wold Knight took out a Redcap and Mindrone, Icarus and Freelancer 2 Redcaps and Kilthane and Caliban each a Mindrone.

Man 1: Ugh! No! Run!

The guys beat the enemy and wonted to continue the search.

Lok: We should sit down and take a rest. Its getting dark soon.

Dante: Good idea. We will put up a camp there.

Everyone: OK!

2 hours late it got dark and the team made a fire to cook the dinner and so that they can see if someone is coming.

Cherit: This is good Jin!

Sophie: Yeah, its really good.

Zhalia: I'm surprised.

Lok: How come you can cook so good?

Dante: He works alone most of the time, I guess he had to learn to cook or he would die from starvation on a mission like this.

Jin: That's right. Hahahaha... It was to learn to cook something or eat raw fruits and other things.

1 hour later...

Dante: We should go to sleep now. We have to get up early.

It was almost 1 am when Jin came out of his tent and went for a walk. Cherit saw because Cherit dose not sleep so he went after him.

Cherit: Jin! Wait! I'm coming too!

Jin: Huh? You are not asleep?

Cherit: I don't sleep.

Jin: Aha.

They went to a rock and set on it. Jin was looking at the moon with a weird look.

Cherit: Jin... what is the matter?

But Jin did not give a answer just shake his head that its 20 minutes of silence, Jin stood up and stared to go back.

Jin: I guess I will go to sleep now.

He looked worried.

Cherit: ... Ok.

The next morning they packed the stuff and started the search again.  
While Jin was searching some rocks for a secret door Cherit told Lok and the rest bout last night.

Cherit: Jin looked really worried. I wonder whats wrong.

Lok: Why dont you ask him.

Cherit: I did but he just shake his head.

Dante: Well It could be a persona thing. If he wants to talk he will tell us.

Sophie: Your right Dante. Well anyway lets give him a hand with the sear...

At that moment Jin said...

Jin: I found the secret door!

They went in and started walking down there. After 10 minutes of walking they found them self in a big saw a big stone table and a amulet being on it.

Jin: Its the amulet of Wildheart! Finally!

Then out of the shadows a Augerfrost came flying at Jin again.

Jin: Huh? Not this time! Honorguard! That was close.

Dante: Show yourself!

A man came in. He was big and had a weird face with a mask covering his mouth.

Man: My name is Rath and I will have to ask you what you want in this cave.

Lok: We came to look for the amulet for Wildheart.

Rath: I can not give you my masters amulet just like that.

Dante: Why? Wait! Your master? But by the research this amulet is down here for many hundred of years.

Rath: That's right. It is my family's job to guard this amulet. The last owner of this amulet saved our village.

Zhalia: So what do we need to do to get it.

Rath: Beat me on a one on one.

Jin: Fine! I will do it.

Rath: OK. Its only magic. No Titans.

Jin: Fine.

Dante: Jin, are you sure?

Jin: Yes, this is my mission so I have to do it.

Jin wen in front of Rath and waited. Rath shot a Augerfrost at him.

Rath: Augerfrost!

Jin used Honor guard to protect him slef.

Jin: Honorgurad! Not its my turn. Boltflare!

The bold flare hit Rath but he still was not beaten.

Rath: Hyperstride!

Rath got behind Jin a shot a boltflare. Jin got wounded.

Jin: Everfight! Ugh... Your good.

Rath: You too.

They shot power for a short time and then Rath and Jin were facing face to face.

Rath: Lets finish this. Dragonfist!

Jin: I agree. Dragonfist!

They run at each other and hit one the other at the same time. Rath went to his knees and said...

Rath: Its my lost. You win.

Cherit: Congratulation my boy. You did it.

Sophie: Yeah, it was amazing.

Zhalia: I know you had it in you.

Dante: Good work.

Jin: Thanks.

Rath: Well as promised you can have the titan.

Jin: Are you sure? This is your family's most valuable thing.

Rath: Yes it is, but i wont you to have it. When we fought i saw in your eyes that your a seeker with a good heart.

Jin: Thanks... I-i-i don't know what to say. *blushes*

Rath: I hope we will fight one day again.

Jin: Yeah. I will wait.

Everyone started laughing and left the cave.

Lok: So what now how do we do it now.

Jin: easy. I have a bag that as put with a special spell that dose not allow evil seekers to touch it.

Dante: Good. Now lets get home.

2 days later at Dante's house.

Guggenheim: Good work guys.

Dante: Thanks. But it was most Jin's doing.

Guggenheim:Right. So I decided to give him something. It should arrive any moment.

Jin: Oh, what is it? Don't tell me...!

Guggenheim: Yes.

Jin: Yes! Finally!

Zhalia: Huh?

Guggenheim: Well I have to go. Bye.

Everyone: Bye.

10 minutes later the door bell was ringing. A Huntik operative was waiting there.

Man: This is for Jin Akuma.

Jin: Thanks.

Jin got a medium sized opened it and there was...

Jin: Yes finally.

Dante: Is that...?

Jin: Yep. The titan Brahe and the documents from Vlad's Castle.  
(Jin bonded with Brahe)

Lok: Brahe! From that madman Klaus? How did you get your hands on it?

Jin: I found it in Vlad's castle. It was researched by now.

Zhalia: What about the documents?

Dante: Well lets see.

To be Continued


	4. Magic mirror

Chapter 4: Magic mirror

Dante's House...

Dante: Hmmm. Those are the documents about Brahe.

Jin: Tch. Just that. I though they decoded them already.

Sophie: Decoded what?

Jin: The documents I found in Vlad's castle. Oh well. Anyway I have to go.

Lok: Huh? Already!

Jin: Yeah. I got something to do.

Dante: Oh! Well good luck. Should we give you a hand again.

Jin: Thanks but there wont be a any need for that. Its nothing important.

1 day later at the airport...

Sophie: We will miss you. Good luck with your mission.

Zhalia: I wont. At least we wont be playing tour guide anymore.

Jin laughed a little.

Lok: Zhalia does not mean it so. She will miss you too. See ya.

Dante: Good luck.

Jin: Thanks. And thank you with helping me with the mission.

Everyone: Bye!

Jin: Bye!

On the airplane...

Jin just got a call from Guggenheim.

Guggenheim: Take it easy for a while.

Jin: OK.

Guggenheim: Well that's good.

3 weeks later...

2 day's just after Dante and the team got back from a mission when Guggenheim called.

Lok: Guggenheim is calling.

Dante: Yeah I see. Whats the matter Guggenheim?

Guggenheim: How about a trip. Japan I should say better.

Dante: Sounds weird. Whats there?

Guggenheim: The last place that we got a report from a seeker in 3 weeks.

Sophie: What do you mean last report?

Guggeheim: He was on a mission in Japan when we lost contact with him 3 weeks ago. We though he was doing something were he could not call us, but I'm getting a little worried.

Zhalia: Weird. Maybe something happened to him.

Cherit: Don't say that. I bet his fine.

Lok: Cherit is right. Who know why he could not talk with you.

Dante: Still we should go take a look. What was his mission.

Guggenheim: Yata no Kagami.

Lok: Yata no... what?

Sophie: Yata no Kagami. Its from the Japanese mythology. Right?

Guggenheim:Right.

Dante: But none of us is good at that.

Guggenheim: I though so. So I send you a seeker that knows his way around Japan and its legend's.

Dante: Who?

Guggenheim: You will see. Hehe... Well anyway go to Japan Tokyo and meet with him. He should be staying at the hotel „Ryumeikan Tokyo", room 75. I have already got you 2 double rooms. Just tell them that you have reserved.

Lok: Cool. We are going to Tokyo.

Guggheim: Oh and he will tell you all you need to know about the , bye.

Dante: OK guy's. Lets pack our stuff .

The next day...

Japan...  
Tokyo...

Lok: Whoaa! Its so cool.

Zhalia: We are on a mission here.

Sophie: Relax Zhalia. We also can have a little fun when we go on a mission.

Hotel Ryumeikan Tokyo...

Receptionist: How can I help you?

Dante: My name is Dante Vale I have reserved 2 double rooms.

Receptionist: Uh yes. Mister Vale. Come this way please.

Once they went to the rooms they went to room number 75.

Lok: This is it.

Sophie: Well lets knock.  
*knock knock*

Zhalia: Huh no one is coming?

Dante: Try again.

*knock knock harder*

?: I'm coming! For crying out loud cant you wait a minu... Guys!

Everyone: Jin!

Jin: Oh. Its great to see you finally made it. Come on it.

Everyone went in.

Jin: Well lets start then. We don't have too much time.

Zhalia: Wait a minute! You are the operative we are meeting and the one who knows about Japan's mythology.

Jin: Yes. Well lets start. 2 weeks ago a Foundation operative was looking for a titan named Amaterasu.

Lok: Amaterasu? Whats that.

Jin: Amaterasu is the Japanese goddess of the sun. There is even a cult about her named „the cult of the sun".They worship Amaterasu.

Dante: What can you tell us about the Yata no Kagami.

Jin: I was just about to do it. Yata no Kagami means eight handed mirror. By the legend Izanagi lost his sister Izanami and went to the underworld to save her. He failed to do that. When he got out of the underworld he washed his face to clean himself from the pollution of the underworld. When he washed his face he created 3 „gods" from his left eye he created Amaterasu the goddess of the sun, from his right eye he created Tsukuyomi the god of the moon and from his nose Susanoo the god of storm. Susanoo and Amaterasu were always like rivals and one day after a chain of event's Amaterasu went into hiding in the Ama-no-Iwato.

Lok: Ama... what now?

Sophie: Shhhhhh Lok!

Jin: The Ama-no-Iwato. It means heavenly rock cave. By legend's it hide the sun for a long time. Then the other gods punished Susanoo and hang a mirror on a tree in front the cave to trick Amaterasu to get out. Amaterasu peeked when she though they were partying. When she peeked she saw the reflecting light of the mirror and though they had a better sun goddess, but she saw her reflection. When she got out, the gods placed a seal on the cave so that she cant hide there anymore.

Dante: So why is that so much important?

Jin: I believe that Izanagi was a powerful seeker, and that Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were his and Tsukuyomi can still not be found.

Sophie: Wow. The story is weary interesting.

Cherit: I have to say that its weary nice that you know so much about it.

Zhalia: I'm impressed.

Jin: Thanks. Anyway I think we should go to sleep now and than we will get up early and go look first for the Yata no Kagami that should be located in the Ise Grand Shrine.

Dante: Your right. Well lets to go to sleep for know.

Jin: Can Cherit stay here? I would like to have some company.

Cherit: Sure. I would love to stay.

The next day, early in the morning...

Zhalia: Were is Jin?

Dante: He said to wait for him at the train station. He said he had something to do.

Zhalia: Tch!

In the meantime...

Cherit: Hurry my boy!

Jin: Its not my fault. The takoyaki took longer than I though to be made. But its worth they are good, right?

Cherit: Yeah. They are.

While Jin was running in the street to get the fast as he can to the train station he saw someone standing on a building, but the next second he vanished.

Jin: Was I imagining that?

Cherit: Whats wrong Jin?

Jin: I though I saw someone on the standing on the tall building. Well, whatever lets get going.

After 20 minutes he got to the train station. Zhalia was looking angry.

Zhalia: What took you so long!

Jin: Sorry, i went to get some takoyaki.

Sophie: What is that?

Dante: Its good.

Lok: Yeah.

Zhalia: Its OK. But we have to get going.

Jin: Fine, fine.

On the train Jin opened the holotone.

Jin: This is Amaterasu.

(Holotone) Amaterasu  
Attack: 5

Defense: 2

Type: Yama-Titan Sharpshooter

Sice: Medium

Special Ability: Flame Burn

To be continued...


	5. Old Friend

Chapter 5: Old Friend

Japan...

Ise...

On the way to the shrine Jin, Sophie and Lok talked about the shrine.

Sophie: There are 2 great shrines there. Right?

Jin: yeah. They are called Shinto shrines. There is the Yata no the city of Ise there are 125 shrines.

Lok. Shinto shrine?

Jin: Yeah. There are 2 most holy shrines. The Inner Shrine, Naikū, is located in the town of Uji-tachi, south of central Ise City, and is dedicated to the worship of Amaterasu. The Outer Shrine, Gekū is located about six kilometers from Naikū and dedicated to Toyouke, the deity of agriculture and industry.

Sophie: That's interesting.

Cherit: You know quiet a lot about this place my boy.

Dante: OK we are here.

Lok: Wow! It looks awesome.

Zhalia: We have another long walk if I am not wrong, right?

Jin: Yeah.

They started walking to the Naikū. It took them a lot of time to get is the The Uji Bridge, then the Tamizusha, then the Saikan and Anzaisho, then the Kaguraden, then Imibiyaden and finally the Kotaijinku.

Man: あなたは誰ですか？

Lok: WhaT? What did he say Jin?

Jin: He asked who we are.

Zhalia: Don't tell me people are not allowed here.

Jin: Not really. People come here to pray, but taking pictures is not allowed. Don't worry, I know the head priest. He will allow us to go further.

Dante: Than we leave that to you.

Man: あなたは誰ですか？

Jin: 私の名前は Jin です. 筆頭司祭は私を知っています.

Man: Jin ？! ああはい. Kaze - sama があなたを待っています.

Jin: Ok guys. Lets go.

Dante: Good work.

Once they went in a bold middle aged man waited for them.

Kaze: Jin! My good friend. How are you doing?

Jin: Good. Kaze, this are my friends. Sophie, Zhalia, Dante, Lok and Cherit.

Lok: Jin, is it a good idea to tell them about Cherit?

Dante: Since Izanagi was a seeker than they must be seekers too.

Sophie: Just like with Thor and the guardians.

Jin: Something like that. Kaze, I need the Yata no Kagami.

Man 1: What! We can not giv...

Kaze: Silence! Jin, why do you need it?

Jin: To find the titan Amaterasu.

Man 2,3,4:What! Amaterasu!

Dante: That's right. Why are you so shocked?

Jin: Because no one has found him until now.

Kaze: Fine, but only if you beat me in battle.

Zhalia: What?

Jin: Heh. No problem.

Kaze: You sure? You know you never won until now.

Jin: I became stronger since that time.

Kaze: We will see. Let us go to the secret land.

Cherit: Secret land?

Jin: Under the temple is a small land were the priests fight and train. It is unknown to the normal world.

They went in a secret door and went down some stairs. Then they cam to some big cave with trees and grass.

Jin: Well let us begin. WOLF KNIGHT!

Kaze: I agree! SHINOBI!

Wold Knight ran to Shinobi, but Shinobi vanished in smokes. He got behind Wolf Knight, but Wolf Knight reacted and jumped.

Jin: Dragon Fist!

Kaze: Dragon Fist!

They run to each other and punched and fought for some time.

Jin:

Kaze:

Jin punched Kaze but Kaze was still standing. Wolf Knight was beaten by Shinobi.

Jin:FREELANCER! Hyperstride!

He put Hyperstride on Freelancer and Freelancer went really fast and defeated Shinobi, but he was also almost destroyed.

Kaze: Boltflatre.

Jin: Boltflare!

Jin and Kaze got hit by the boltflare and went flying.

While they tried to get up, they tried to use Everfight but they were to weak for it. Jin was about to fall, while Kaze was still standing.

Kaze: See, you are sill weaker.

Jin: You sure. I still have power to summon a weaker titan. You don't. All your titans are strong fighters.

Kaze: What?

Jin: Heal! STUFSKULL!

A little stuff with 3 pointy feet and 2 pointy hand cam out. It head a skull as a head with feathers on it, and a sharp teeth necklace.

Dante: What is that? Lets look at the holotome

(Holotome)Stuffskull

Attack:1

Defense:2

Type:Gaia-titan healer

Size: Small

Special Ability:Healing Blast, Energy Charge.

Sophie: Looks like a nice titan.

Cherit: Energy Charge? Just like me!

Jin: Stuffskull heal me and Freelancer.

Stuffskull healed them and went back to its amulet.

Jin: Thanks buddy. Now who is the winner Kaze?

Kaze: Fine, fine. You win.

Everyone: Yes!

Zhalia: Great work kid.

Jin: Thanks. Now please Kaze. The mirror.

Kaze: This way.

Man 3: Is it a good idea to give it to them.

Kaze: Yes. Jin is a good man with a good heart.

They went a little more to the cave and came to a locked old room. 4 priests opened it and took the mirror and give it to Jin.

Kaze: Here.

Jin: Thanks.

Before the heroes left Kaze said that he would like to come with them.

Kaze: You guys take care while I am with them.

Priest's: Yes master.

While camping in the woods Jin and Kaze talked for a long time.

Late than night...

Jin: OK guys, we are close to the cave. So we should rest for now so that we have enough power if we need it.


End file.
